


the Thirteenth Hour

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: They’re all starting to lose hope.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	the Thirteenth Hour

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Lydia paces back and forth, like she has been for the last hour. Morgan tries to comfort her, tries to have her sit down but the strawberry blonde stands back up every time, unable to stay still for more than a few moments. JJ comes into the room with a glass of water which Lydia sips at, clutching the glass in her hand like a lifeline.

Stiles has been missing for twelve hours, they assume he was taken because he stumbled upon something that would help their investigation, but they aren’t sure what yet. Lydia flew in the moment she was informed. She had called Reid, panicked because Stiles didn’t answer her calls. Stiles _always_ answers her calls. 

They’re all starting to lose hope. They haven’t found anything new, and it’s getting close to when the unsub dumps their victims. Thirteen hours. Never more. Throats cut right when the bodies were dumped. Lydia glances at the clock, it feels like seconds have gone by. They’re minutes away from hour thirteen. Her pace quickens. 

The team feels useless, they haven’t found any new information, nothing has happened since Stiles has been taken, and they all knew how this ended for three other people. Suddenly, Lydia stops pacing. 

Her whole body tenses, her throat tightens. She thinks for a moment that she’s going to throw up from stress, but then her vision whites out, the glass falls from her hand and shatters.

Lydia screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t plan to do anything else with this, but I’ve recently gotten back into Criminal Minds so of fucking course I’d throw Stiles into the universe-


End file.
